


The Unrequited Love Poem

by rosieroseroe



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, cuties being cute, just a hint of angst, like two lines of it maybe, tai teasing kou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosieroseroe/pseuds/rosieroseroe
Summary: During a routine cleaning of their home, Tai comes across a poem Izzy had written way back in high school.





	The Unrequited Love Poem

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: A really bad attempt of writing a poem ahead lol

Spring cleaning had come early - very early. It was months too early, but Koushirou didn’t mind. It was needed, really, seeing as though he and Tai seemed to gather things and never throw things away.

It was a little odd, seeing as though he never let his work area become messy. Yet his home with Tai seemed to need a constant cleaning and organization. Koushirou wanted to blame Tai for everything since most of it seemed to be his.

Except, he had to admit that as they dug deeper into their closets and drawers, Koushirou was finding more and more things from his youth that he apparently hadn’t found the strength to part with. Well, it was a good thing that now he had gotten over his tough childhood because he finally felt like he could move on. Which thankfully meant tossing everything that he’d saved over the years into the trash bag.

Koushirou was actually surprised at how much he had gathered. There were even notebooks from his high school years. “Unbelievable,” he mumbled as he shoved another History book into the trash.

“I’ll say,” Tai said from beside him. “Why are you keeping notes about 16th century Europe?”

With a sigh, Koushirou took the notebook away and tossed it in the bag with the others. “I have no idea. I never thought I was the sentimental type.”

Tai laughed. “You’ve always been the sentimental type.”

“How would you know?” He mumbled under his breath as he kept working. Tai didn’t know he had even existed back in high school and it was only when they were both well into college that they had connected by the sheer luck of having mutual friends.

“Apparently, you were,” Tai said, pulling Koushirou from his thoughts.

Glancing over, he saw Tai reading something on a crumpled up piece of paper. “What’s that?”

Instead of answering, Tai began reading. “You don’t see me,   
But I see you,  
Sitting there beneath the tree  
In the shade and grass with dew.”

Koushirou knew the words - painfully. He reached out to grab the paper, but Tai kept it just out of reach and rolled to the side.

“There’s a light sheen upon your skin  
And a look so wistful in your eyes.  
On your lips a smile that pulls me in  
As my heart seems to rise.”

“Tai! Stop it!” Koushirou could feel his face begin to burn in embarrassment. He hadn’t even known he’d kept that! But he just wanted Tai to stop. He lunged for the paper, but Tai was too quick for him.

“I love and I hate it all  
Because the world is such a cruel place.  
For you, it allowed me to fall  
And yet all I’ll ever do is chase.”

Koushirou felt panic rise in him as Tai read the last two lines. “Because you’ll never be mine, so I’ll pretend to be just fine.” Tai looked at him in confusion. “Who’s this about?”

“No one!” Tai let him to take the paper back. “It’s just an assignment that a teacher made us do when we were learning about Shakespeare!”

“Then why are you so upset about it?”

“I’m not!” Tai just looked at him, and Koushirou felt like he was being looked through. It was terrifying. “It… it’s a bad poem anyway.”

“It’s cute.” Tai mumbled. “I gotta say, I feel a little jealous that someone had your attention so closely in high school. Who was it? Matt? Joe? Who else went to our high school? Oh, was it Sora? She was cute. _Is._ Is cute. She’d kill me if she heard me say that.”

Koushirou groaned as he watched Tai think through all of their friends. “It was you, okay?” His voice rose a little in embarrassment.

Tai looked at the paper in his hands and then back at Koushirou. “Seriously?” He nodded. “Why didn’t you just come talk to me?”

“Because,” he groaned, “would you have wanted to even be my friend?” Tai opened his mouth and Koushirou knew what he was about to say. “Be honest, Taichi.”

Guilt flooded through Koushirou when his boyfriend’s face fell. “Probably not.” He looked at Koushirou with pleading eyes. “I’m sorry, Kou.”

Smiling, Koushirou took Tai’s face in his hands. “You don’t have to apologize,” he whispered, pressing his lips to Tai’s. “Look where we are now.”

A soft smile formed on Tai’s lips. “Right.” Koushirou grinned and gave him another peck.

**Author's Note:**

> You know... I never know whether to use their English or Japanese names because I grew up with the English names but the name Izzy Izumi always bothered me lol


End file.
